Begin Again
by emmybaby
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella she is forced to move on, now in her senior year of college she and Angela take off for an adventure in England. Will she find what she is truly looking for or is her life about to flip upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Bella

Prolog

After all that we had been through together he left. He just left me there in the woods behind my house thinking that I would just turn around and go home, that I wouldn't try and follow him deeper and deeper into the blackness. Eventually I just sat on the ground and curled up into a little ball. I don't remember much after that, I think Sam or one of the other boys from the reservation found me and took me back to Charlie. After that the next few months went by like a blur. Charlie threatened to send me away to live with my mom again and the thought of leaving Forks, leaving the one place where he could find me sent shivers down my spine. So I told him I would talk to my friends again. Going to a movie with Jessica sounded okay but I would have much rather endured a shopping trip with Alice or sitting in the Cullen's living room having a glaring contest with Rosalie. Seeing a motorcycle gang got me thinking so my next stop was Jacob. My sun, he decided to go along with all my crazy plans like riding motorcycle's. We even went cliff diving which I must say was amazing. A little scary but amazing. Then he stopped calling, he had left me too. What is wrong with me?"

My senior year of college was off to a great start, Angela and I decided to take the first semester and do a semester abroad, so we would be doing our course work at a university in London England.

"So our flight leaves tomorrow at 7pm, I have most of my stuff packed what about you?" Angela asked me from the living room. I stood by the stove making chicken alfredo.

"Yeah, I'll be ready I am gonna drive down to Port Angeles and meet my dad for brunch before I come back so we can head out. Oh and Jessica said she will drive us to the airport."

We finished a few last minute things for tomorrow before settling in with good books. I had decided to read Jane Eyre while Ang went with another great classic in Gulliver's travels. Around 8 I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear, dragging my butt out of bed I made my way into the shower the scent of my strawberry shampoo filled my senses waking me up. I stepped out into the cloud of steam to begin the rest of my morning ritual. I skipped breakfast so I would be hungry when I met up with my dad. The drive didn't seem to take to long which I was thankful for. Eventually I found my dad leaning up against his cruiser.

"Hey, dad."

"Oh hey Bells?" He replied when he saw me. "How was the drive?"

"It was good, didn't take too long, you?"

"Was good, shall we?" He said gesturing towards the entrance to the small diner on the boardwalk. The sign at the front counter said to seat yourself so we picked a booth off to the side. It didn't take long for the waitress to waddle over. "So are you ready for your trip?" He questioned as soon as she walked away from the table to grab our drink orders.

"Yeah, all packed and I am actually super excited about it, Angela and I are gonna have a blast and I think getting out of the country for a while will be good for me, plus you know my fascination with British culture. I am hoping to see where Wuthering heights is located. I promise my school work won't suffer if anything it will help you know give me good inspiration for my writing and stuff."

"Wow, Bell's I haven't heard you this excited in a long time. I am happy for you. I also have all the faith that this will be good for your future career." We sat together in silence for a while as the waitress brought out of food. "Well I will miss you Bella, I want you to call once a week just to check in okay?"

"Of course, and I will also call mom to let her know I am still alive." I responded with a sarcastic tone. I could see on his face that he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how or if he even should. "Just spit out whatever you feel the need to say dad." I said.

"I'm just happy that you are finally over all that drama you went through in high school." That was all he had to say to tell me exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking of how Edward broke my heart into a million pieces. At first I couldn't even think his name let alone say it to anyone. But I wouldn't let myself get too close to that subject so I just replied with.

"Yeah that was hard but I don't want to think about it." I turned my head for a moment before looking back over to my dad who had that look of sadness and concern plastered on his face. He realized this and tried to smile a bit his mustache twitch as he did so. "Anyway Angela and I will be back for Christmas, and we have until then to decide if we are gonna just finish college over there or if we are gonna come back to Seattle. "I am actually looking forward to taking a weekend trip down to Paris for a little shopping and sightseeing. You know I think I might spend a weekend there and write an entire book around the Arc or maybe the palace of Versailles. I don't know I just see so many possibilities, but anyway I am not gonna get all into my different plot ideas. So what are you gonna do with me gone?"

"Well since you have been in Seattle for the last three years I think I can keep surviving, plus sue has been helping out a bit and Seth he hangs around to help with the stuff I can't do anymore. I am taking him on his first hunting trip this weekend. It's Leah who doesn't come around much. Anyway I think sue will keep me alive for ya." I couldn't help but chuckle at him. After that we finished our meals in silence. It wasn't awkward like most silences were.

"Well I will see you at Christmas. Say Hi to Angela for me. Please be safe and I expect to hear from you often." He said hugging me tight before opening the door to his cruiser. I hugged him back, glad to have such a good relationship with my father. As much as I missed my mother I could never regret moving to Forks and going through all the crap I went through In High school, my father is one of the most important people in my life now and I am so grateful for that.

"I promise and I am looking forward to Christmas dad. I love you." I replied before heading over to my beast of a truck.

"Love you to Bell's" he called out to me as I climbed up and started my engine. The beast roared to life beneath me. My drive back to Seattle was uneventful and seemed to take longer than the drive there. Once I got back to the apartment I shared with Angela and Jessica we grabbed our bags and put them in the back of Jessica's mini cooper. She chattered away about how much fun we are gonna have and how she wished she could have made the trip with us but that she was happy we were gonna be having a great time and that she would miss us. We told her we would miss her to. She also said all of our important boxes would be picked up and sent to our London flat and the rest would be shipped back to our parents homes in Forks. We made it to the airport in record time. I double checked that my iPod had a full battery and turned my phone off. Angela and I grabbed our tickets and headed straight for security.

"Passport please?" The TSA agent at the security gate announced as I approached him. I handed it to him along with my ticket and proceeded through security, they handed it back as I put my stuff back together and grabbed my laptop. I then waited for Ang to get through. After that we decided to grab a bite to eat at a little pizza place near our gate as we had an hour to kill before our flight.

"Last call for American Airlines flight 342 Seattle Washington to London England." We hurried over to the gate and began boarding.

"Thank you for flying American Airlines, I hope you enjoy your time in London and for those of you who are home, welcome home."

We had finally arrived. London England here we are.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone thank you for checking out my new story. So I don't normally write Edward and Bella so bare with me. I also don't have a beta.

I don't own anything, all credit for known characters goes to Stephanie Meyer and all those associated with Twilight books and films.

Now on with the story…

We had finally arrived and I couldn't be more excited. "Wow we made it." Ang said as soon as we stepped out of the airport doors. "So how about we cab it?" She then suggested.

"I think that is a great idea." After a difficult search we eventually hailed a cab and gave him the address. Traffic sucked so it took about two hours from the airport to the location of our flat. Our landlord had accepted the few boxes that arrived before we did and had them waiting in our new living room. After a few hours we had the place looking perfect. Ang decided it was time for us to go out and explore our new neighborhood.

A small coffee shop sat on the corner of the street nestled between a tiny grocery store and a book store. Perfect location. A sky train station was three blocks from our flat and a tube station was only a quick sky train away. Things could not be better right now. After our walk around we decided to get back and rest a bit before our busy day of grocery shopping and setting up our utilities. A had a Skype call with Charlie on Friday and he will kill me if I missed it.

The week went by smoothly as we adjusted to life in London, our online classes were perfect and we only had to appear in the school classrooms once a week to check our progress. We video chated with our professors back home twice a week and everything was on track.

"Hey Bell's, Hows things goin' over there?"Charlie asked as the video appeared on my screen.

"It's good dad. Are you eating properly, its only been a week and I couldn't make frozen food to leave behind forever. You need to cook more. You can't always be going to the diner."I started in. He gave me a less then impressed look before answering.

"Yea Bella I know, I am eating good, Sue is teaching me how to cook and she has been really great. You don't need to worry."

"Well I always worry. I get that from Mom. Any way so hows work anything exciting happen."

"You know I can't discuss cases with you but I can say that nothin'has happened around here. How is you school stuff going?"He questioned turning the convo back on me.

"It's really good, and angela and I spend most of our study time in the park or at a museum. There is so much to do her dad it's crazy."

"Well I am glad your having a good time. I think you needed this."

Our conversation mostly stayed on me and what I had been up to all week. It ended with a promise to talk again next Friday as well. I connected with my mom for a few minutes after Charlie and I hung up. She told me about Phil's game and how they were moving again. I mentioned all the things I had seen and done. I missed both my parents but I finally feel like I am where I am supposed to be in my life.

So I am thinking Paris this weekend for a little shopping and sightseeing. We can stay till mid next week and get our course work going from there. All you really need to do is write and that can't be too hard in one of the most inspirational cities in the world."

"You know Ang all you had to say was Bella would you like to go to Paris this weekend?" I replied. "And I would have said, Sure." I finished. She rolled her eyes at me before blushing. We agreed on times and dates for when to go and when to be back, and packed our backpacks.

France was as amazing as I thought it would be, all the lights and romance of the places was almost to overwhelming. My assignment was to write a romance piece in a week and before our trip I had three words written on the page, by the time we got back into London my entire story was done and I was going through my first edit faze.

After handing in my piece my professor sat me down to ask about it, at first I was nervous because that usually meant something was wrong.

"Now Miss. Swan, please tell me where you got the idea of a lonely vampire moving to a small town in France and falling for a boring teenager came from, I mean sure there are so many stories out there about that same thing but none have gone so deep in descriptions and details. It's almost as if you were writing from your own perspective of an ordeal you yourself have gone through." Thank god this was not a face to face conversation and only over the phone.

"Well sir it was a dream of mine so I just had to write it out." I answered automatically. Even though he left me and broke my heart I still didn't have the heart to spill the beans and ruin the entire family. I'm sure Rosalie would come after me and have me for lunch if I did that.

"Well that must have been some dream my dear." He talked more about the story before letting me go. After the call ended and I had my things all cleaned up I decided to head out for a walk to pick up a few things to make for diner.

I walked down the tiny isle searching for my favorite ingredients when I started to hear whispers of a commotion outside. I quickly ran over to the door with the rest of the patrons. Outside was a car accident the BMW was pushed against a light post while the now mangled Silver Volvo sat in the middle of the intersection. I nearly fell over t the sight of the car but thought nothing more of it, that is until he stepped out of the drivers side and looked off to the side where the driver of the BMW was crawling out of his own wreck. Police arrived on the scene within minutes. I tried my best to sneak back in to the building as a huge wind gust appeared moving my hair around my face. I froze in shock, remembering what happened last time the wind did that around a vampire. I looked up and met his gaze. His piercing gaze staring back at me after all this time. I dropped my things and ran towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the next chapter of Begin Again. I hope you are all enjoying it. Let me know what you think by dropping a review (it helps motivate me to write faster) **

**I don't own anything, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. **

_I walked down the tiny isle searching for my favorite ingredients when I started to hear whispers of a commotion outside. I quickly ran over to the door with the rest of the patrons. Outside was a car accident the BMW was pushed against a light post while the now mangled Silver Volvo sat in the middle of the intersection. I nearly fell over t the sight of the car but thought nothing more of it, that is until he stepped out of the drivers side and looked off to the side where the driver of the BMW was crawling out of his own wreck. Police arrived on the scene within minutes. I tried my best to sneak back in to the building as a huge wind gust appeared moving my hair around my face. I froze in shock, remembering what happened last time the wind did that around a vampire. I looked up and met his gaze. His piercing gaze staring back at me after all this time. I dropped my things and ran towards home._

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked as I came rushing into the apartment. I tossed my bag on the floor as I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. I gulped it down as I sat on the edge of the chair, fidgeting with the straps on my hoodie.

"Edward… Edward Cullen was outside the grocery store. We have been here for four months and now he is here. Am I being punished?" I spit out before bursting into tears. Angela rushed to my side, before our move I broke down and told her everything, she promised to keep my secret. Well there secret. I could no longer keep things from her, she is the closest thing I have to a sister and it felt wrong to lie to her.

"That doesn't make any sense. Did you talk to him?"

"No I took off running. I think we should move to France or something." I told her as my tears subsided and my voice calmed.

"Okay, yeah we can go wherever that is the perks of this program." Just then a light knock on the door brought me out of my shock. "I'll get it." Ang offered.

She opened the door slowly, peering off to the side. "Alice?" She opened the door wider as Alice stepped inside out of the now pouring rain.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked standing up and coming to a stop in front of her.

"Edward said he saw you, so he followed you here, he is camped out front."

"I... I don't think I can see him." I said backing up a few steps. Angela stood by the door watching intently. She was fine knowing they were gone but now she stood face to face with one, things were different. "I mean he doesn't want to see me so, I don't see why he is outside, he told me when he left that he didn't want me anymore." I nearly yelled.

"Is that what he told you?" Alice asked stunned. I don't understand why she looks so confused. "He left because he wanted you to have a chance at a better life, a human life…" She stopped in her tracks and looked over at Angela. "I mean by human, he knew that she umm, she really liked Jacob that boy…"

"She knows Alice. I couldn't keep it from her." Alice looked between the two of us before sighing.

"Alright, he left to give you the human life he thought you deserved. He didn't leave because he wanted to none of us did, he forced us to go along so you could live a long happy life."

"All I wanted was him, nothing else mattered. He destroyed me it took forever to get me even breath properly again. He has no right to show up here and camp outside my apartment, I am finally living my life, that human life he wanted me to have so badly. And yes Alice I missed you, and Esme and everyone else but if I let any of you back in only to have you all eave again it would kill me and I don't think I could survive it a second time. I have friends and school and a life now. He can't just waltz back into my life and expect everything to be okay. I get that seeing him today was a coincidence but he needs to leave now. You all do, I'm sorry." I screeched. Angela closed the door to keep neighbors from hearing.

"He hit the other car when he smelled you. But I understand and I will tell him and we will leave. And Bella?"

"Yea?" I responded.

"I missed you too." With that she danced to the door opening it in one fair swoop and took off.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked me as I sat back down on our small sofa. I turned to look at her.

"I don't know, I don't even know if what I said was true." Tears began to roll down my eyes once again.

"You know my great grandmother once told me that you don't choose love, it chooses you. You may be mad at him now but you loved him, we could all see that back in high school. Do what you feel is right."

The next three weeks passed by pretty uneventfully. Angela and I kept up our classes as usual. I went back to the grocery store for the first time that day. He was there standing in the canned goods isle. I walked straight over to him and stood there silently waiting for him to turn around. After what seemed like an eternity he turned to look at me, when he didn't break the silence I decided I needed to.

"Edward… We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 everybody, let me know what you think. Review. **

**I don't own anything**

"Edward… We need to talk."

"You're right, let's go somewhere a little more private." He said as he turned from me and stalked out the door. Once outside I could see the light rain glistening off his hair like it used to back in Forks. I shuddered as I tried to erase the thought from my mind, again thankful that he couldn't read my mind. "I'm so sorry Bella." He said as he came to an abrupt halt in a back ally away from any doors and people. Clumsy me ran smack dab into him, he caught my elbow to help me regain my balance.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I back away.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I know I have no right to say these things to you as I have no right to even get the chance to talk to you again after what I did to you that day." I just stared up at him as he rambled on. "I was wrong, I never should have left you, those things I told you about you not being good for me and me not wanting you to come with me, it was a lie. I am a liar Bella. I was terrified after what happened with Jasper that I was willing to give you up so that I could know you were living a long and happy human life. I fully intended to keep my promise but then I was driving past the store and I smelt your scent and I lost control…"

"The car accident. I knew you wouldn't have crashed if you weren't surprised by something."

"Yes, that's why the car crashed I never thought I would smell your scent again and then you ran out with everyone else to see what happened and I knew you saw me, it would have been better if you didn't see me, I couldn't have tried to leave again, but not facing you. I am selfish Bella I always have been…" He went on.

"So let me get this straight. You are saying that you lied to me to make me believe you were leaving because you didn't like me anymore when really it was because you think you're not good for me?" I interrupted him

"Yes." Was his short reply.

"Well here's some new for you Edward Cullen, I was broken, I tried to follow you and got stuck in the woods. I was emotionless and frozen for so long I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep the nightmares were all too real. I was a zombie Edward, people couldn't even say your name or any of your families names without sending me further down a dark path. It took months to get me to come out of it and only Jacob could do it. Then he left me too. Angela has been there she helped get me back on track but everyone in my life still treads carefully when it comes to all of you for fear of sending me back. So no Edward you don't have the right to say these things, you broke me." I lifted my hand has if to slap him before I remembered it would most likely break my hand, instead I dropped my hand and turned on my heel and walked away. Out of the ally, out of Edward's line of sight, out of his life once again. Only this time it's on my terms.

I'm stronger now than I was before. I smiled as I walked back to the apartment. This is what I had to do I had to close things, I had to feel that closure I could only have gotten from telling him what he did. Confrontation was never my thing but boy did it feel good. The last image of Edward is no longer the one where he left me in the woods that day, no it's his shocked expression of fear and confusion. Not smug like he had been whenever he was getting his way. He will no longer get his way when it comes to me, if I ever talk to him again and I highly doubt I will it will be because I sanction it. Because I want to or need to not because he wants to lift more of the weight of the world off his shoulders.

I walk past Angela who is sitting expectantly on the sofa waiting for me. "Tomorrow." Is all I say as I head straight for my room. As I lay my head on the pillow I let my mind wander to my time here in London and how it has been more helpful then I could have ever imagined, how my life was turning around from where it had been a few years ago. How I no longer feared growing older. The last thought I had before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep was 'goodbye Edward.'

**I know this chapter is shorter than all the others but I hope you enjoy, I had to get their conversation going. Let me know what you think by a little review please. I will hopefully have the next chapter up within the next week. **

**I am so excited for Breaking Dawn Part 2 this Thursday 1991 and I are going to the 10 pm sneak peak showing and we are super stoked. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything, all credit for characters goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**Here is the next chapter, hope everyone I enjoying this story. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are totally welcome. **

Three weeks to the day since I said good bye to Edward. Every time I think of him I still feel angry, I don't want to be angry at him or anyone. I'm not even sure it's him I'm angry at, perhaps it is myself that I am most mad at. I let him get close enough to me to break my heart. Love it's a foolish thing really, it seems all chocolate and roses at first but really all you are doing is giving that other person the fuel to light the fire to set off the explosion that can and will break you. Well never again will I be so foolish as to let a man enter my heart. I just can't go through that again.

"Hey, Ang?" I called out into our small shared living room.

"Yea?" I heard in response.

"I think I have a new story idea, it might make a good book too." I started as I entered the living room and sat cross legged on the other end of the sofa. "I also think a trip up to Scotland next week will help fuel this one."

"Well, out with it, what's the idea?"

"A different kind of love story, the heroine is a lot stronger than most, she gives him everything and he breaks her heart. Instead of falling apart she pulls herself back together and tried to move on. Never fully trusting but enough to get by. They meet again one day and she has the strength to walk away."

"You know this sounds a lot like your life, only human." She said stifling a giggle behind her hand.

"I know but I still think it would make a great story, much better than the sappy girl who loved to much and fell apart when he left and never recovered." I said sarcastically.

"I guess your right, I mean most love stories have a main character who is pretty weak minded. A strong character sounds pretty good. Oh maybe you should put some kind of supernatural creature in it just for fun, like a werewolf or something." She said excitedly. "But I wouldn't go over kill on the whole vampire thing, people might get a wee bit worried."

"Oh yea can you imagine it. I write a best seller about a strong human girl who falls for a werewolf, he has loved her forever but because of his curse he has to leave her. Jacob would have a field day. I would have to call that wolf Jack just for fun. Angela, you are a genius." I yelped as I jumped off the sofa and ran for my laptop sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I am? What did I say?"

"That is the story I am gonna write and it is going to be based in Scotland." I announced.

"Great, I am glad I could help, oh and if I get credit I have a perfect photo for you to use as a cover. Oh and what is with this whole Scotland thing?"

"First, of course you get credit and second, I don't really know I just feel like this story would be awesome from Scotland." She smiled in response. I sat down at the small workstation and began to type out my new plot ideas. I small knock at the door three hours later pulled me from my musings. Angela had gone off to an internet café to work on a report for one of her classes so I slowly stood from my seat stretching my now tense muscles which groaned in response.

Opening the door I came face to face with Esme. "Esme?" I asked slightly stunned at her sudden appearance.

"Bella." She smiled. I could see her aching to reach out and hug me but gladly she refrained. If there was any one other than him that I missed it was Esme and Alice. Esme reminded me of my mother when she would go into her super clean super calm mode. Alice was probably is the crazy side of my mother if a real comparison can be made. "I'm sorry for stopping in like this, I know Edward said you didn't want to see anyone. I just had to see for myself that you truly are alright." I smiled slightly at her.

"Please come in." We went over and sat on the sofa, neither of us knowing what to say. "Edward and I talked a few weeks ago, cleared things up."

"Yes he came back to tell us that you want nothing to do with him, or us." She looked away for a moment before she continued. "I understand that, and it is probably better for you in the long run. I am truly sorry for everything Bella. I never, we never wanted to hurt you." I could no longer help myself, I flung my arms around her neck and held tightly. She in turn wrapped her arms around my torso and hugged me as tight as she could without hurting me. I cried. I let out all of the sadness and frustration that I had been holding in side of me for so long. It wasn't long until I could feel her soft sobs in return. Of course while my face turned red and blotchy from the tears hers remained dry.

We eventually parted and I looked up at her porcelain face. "You know I wanted to be a vampire so I could be with Edward and your whole family forever. I thought he wanted that to."

"He wants it more than he is willing to admit. Edward fears that you will grow to regret the decision and therefore regret choosing him. That is his biggest fear. Now don't tell him I told you he doesn't know I know." She laughed lightly.

"I guess I could let him explain it to me one more time, see if I change my mind." I said the words before I realized how true they are.

"Bella, I want you to know that Carlisle and I already thin of you as one of our own, we love you and nothing is going to change that. Not Edward and his choices, not anyone." The tears threatened to overflow once again but I held them back.

I hugged her once again. "I love you to Esme, I think I have since I first met all of you. Well not Carlisle since he was my doctor first before I knew anything, at that point he was just odd." I laughed and she laughed with me. Another knock at the door made me jump, I collected myself quickly and jogged over to open the door.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked as he ducked his head slightly.

"Edward?" Esme said as she rounded the corner."

"What are you doing here, I thought I asked everyone to leave her be."

"Yes Edward you told us all to stay away from Bella, but you forget it's not just your life she was involved in. We all love her and if you two have decided to go your separate ways forever and have it so we never get to see her then you can no longer dictate if we get to say goodbye this time. I am sorry if that makes you angry and makes you want to run off on your own for awhile but it's true we should get the chance to say goodbye. It is the 21st century Edward, and just because you are a dominant male does not mean we are going to fall in line with your every whim. Now do you have anything to add." I have never heard Esme talk so much and so harshly. Its kinda freaky.

"No mom." He said like a cowardly little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Esme?" I said forming it as a question.

"Yes dear?" She replied turning to face me once again.

"You'll see me again."

**Any way here is the next chapter. Just so you know it will be ending soon, and I'm not sure how exactly it will end yet. Let me know what you think should happen.**

**Xo emmybaby **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty everyone here is the next installment, hope you like it please leave me a review to let me know what you think. There will be an epilogue next which covers her seeing the family again and a future glimpse.**

**I don't own anything, no money is made off of this.**

"I'm glad to hear that my dear. I'll just leave you two to talk." Esme said as she moved smoothly through the front door. I smiled at her as she left.

"You didn't need to appease her you know." Edward said closing the door lightly.

"I wasn't appeasing her." I told him truthfully. "I have thought a lot about what you said, you know leaving to give me a better chance." He looked up from under his long dark eye lashes. "It makes sense."

"I am glad you see."

"Why have you been trying to see me since you found me here. You said you wanted to stay away. You said it would be as if you never existed."

"That was before I saw you in person, before I smelt your intoxicating scent." He looked down again averting his eyes from mine. "I tried not to find you I tried to leave again but I could not. Bella I am not as strong as you would think. I don't have the willpower to stay away. I am selfish, however if you tell me to leave and to pretend like I never existed then I will go."

"I'm stronger then I used to be Edward but I'm not superwoman. You have always been my kryptonite no matter how hard I tried to forget you, to get over you it just never worked. I mean for a while Jake made everything seem better. I was starting to move on, then I found out he is a giant wolf and at first I was okay with it. Until he imprinted on someone else and I lost him. After that I even considered giving Mike Newton a chance." I said, Edward looked up and growled at the mention of Mike who I still class as a very good friend. "I never did though. I decided to date college boys instead." I said rubbing it in a little.

"Oh and how did that go? Did any of them make you happy?" He asked. His tone soft and caring.

"For a while." I responded.

"I am glad you are doing well Bella." He said earnestly.

"Thank you Edward and I am… Doing well. It took a while and it sure never felt like you never existed but I managed. I meant what I said to Esme."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Are you playing dumb?" I moved over to the sofa and sat on the edge. My fingers playing with a loose thread on my sweater. At a human pace he moved to sit opposite of me on the wooden rocking chair. He looked back and forth between me and his hands over and over. "Edward I don't trust you."

"I underst…" He began before I interrupted him.

"Let me finish. I don't trust you but I have always loved you, and I love your family as if they were my own. It wasn't you I wrote unreturned emails to, it was Alice. I know Rosalie still and will most likely always hate but for the rest of them it has been torture not being able to see them, to talk to them. I didn't just lose you Edward I lost all of you." I stood quickly and made my way over to the small kitchen, grabbing a glass of water before returning to my spot on the sofa. The small room was illuminated by the grey light shining from the rainy day outside.

"I will do anything to regain your trust." He announced looking me square in the eyes for the first time since he told me he was leaving Forks without me.

"Promise me."

"I promise Bella, I will never do anything to hurt you again. I love you with my entire existence. You are my world and I promise to never leave you again. Unless you tell me to go."

I jumped from my seat the glass falling to the floor, shattering into a hundred tiny pieces with water splashing around it. He looked up startled at my sudden movement. I flung my arms around his neck, pressing my forehead against his I whispered, "You will have to prove that you know." I slowly pressed my lips to his, my tongue tracing his lips begging for entrance. How have missed the feel of his cool marble skin against mine. His icy cold breath on my neck and face. Edward, my Edward. He chuckled against my neck where he was now trailing small kisses. I locked my hands in his hair. He gently pushed me back to keep himself in control. I leaned back stepping to the floor, before my foot touched the ground he was up and I was high in the air. He looked at me before motioning to the glass I had broken moments earlier.

"That would not have been very good."

"No your right." He placed me down away from the mess and swiftly began to clean it up. When he finished he stood in front of me watching me closely.

"You have something more to say?"

"I just want you to know that things are going to be different now. You don't get to treat me like a child, I am a grown-up and you can't shield me from things. I will leave if you turn into that obsessive control freak. Do you understand?"

"Yes Bella, I do and I promise I won't, if you catch me stop me so I can fix it but I will do my best."

"Good now I would love to go see everyone." I smiled brightly as he led me out of my apartment and down to his silver Volvo that has been accustomed to British driving. We drove off at an unreasonably high speed for the weather condition. I typed a quick text to Ang who should be on her way home from the library. A reply telling me to be safe came moments later. Things were looking up. Edward was here with me, my anger was gone and I was about to see my family again. "Lets Begin Again Edward."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, so here it is the Epilogue. Hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think in a review.

We waited a few days before I went over to his place. I had only seem Esme and I was a little bit afraid of what the others might think. None the less it had to be done eventually and I really did miss Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Emmett. Truthfully it was Rosalie I was most scared to go see. Edward however talked me into going today. We walked up the big marble steps and in through a door made completely of glass. Shocker. Something's never change. I shook my head slightly hoping he would not take notice. But he did, he always did.

"What?" He asked seriously.

"Oh nothing, just the glass door."

"Is something wrong with it?" he questioned.

"No, it's just something's with you guys never change, glass no matter where you go you live in a place with so much glass." He chuckled at my crazy answer. We were greeted in the large living room by almost everyone. Alice ran over and wrapped her arms around my neck she held as tight as she could without hurting me. "Hi Alice." I greeted.

"Oh Bella, I am so happy to finally have you back in my life and I am so sorry about leaving it was all Edward I didn't want to but he made us and…" She rambled on in one big sentence.

"Whoa whoa, Alice breath." I interrupted. Jasper was next he gave me a quick hug before letting go.

"Welcome back Bella, we missed you."

"Missed you to Jasper." I finished make my rounds before I noticed that Rosalie was no where to be found. All of a sudden a blur of yellow sped into the room and stood right in front of me. The next thing I knew to stone arms were around my neck in a human grip. When she pulled back I stumbled back shocked. Everyone in the room wore a strange look of pure confusion.

"Rosalie?" I questioned in shock.

"I know I was hard on you before and I am sorry." I smiled at her before I jumped forward and gave her a hug of my own. Things were really looking better. I finally had my family back. One day I will have to say goodbye to Charlie and Renee and even Angela but for now everything and everyone is in place. The only person I hope to never see again is Jacob. For that I am sure Edward is ecstatic.

"I'm home." I said out loud to no one in particular. "I'm home."

10 years later…

"So are you happy you finally made me into a vampire?" I asked Edward as we walked through the snow covered mountain in Alaska.

"Do you really have to ask me every year. It's been 8 years." Was his response.

I shrugged and jumped onto his back as he started to run. I know I could run myself but this was way more fun. Just before my change we had Angela help in faking my death. It was by far the most difficult thing I have ever had to do. I miss Charlie and my mom but I know now that I will never be alone and I will be happy with Edward forever. Since our reconciliation I have found that I get my way a lot more and a lot easier. Having the upper hand is sometimes hard but also makes things super easy when he tried to enact his old school way.

My relationship with Alice and Esme has grown strong now that they no longer fear hurting me. Things with Rosalie cleared up like acne after that first visit in London that we actually do things together. Once a month I call Angela to check on my dad and to see how she is doing. Turns out she ended up marrying Eric Yorki from high school after she moved back to Forks. They now have a three year old daughter. She send me photos every once in a while. I do wish sometimes that I was able to go and meet her just to see my friend again, but I know that can never be.

I Isabella Marie Swan Cullen has never been happier.

The End

**Well that's it folks. Hope you like this story. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. Also check out my best friends stuff. MrsPattinson1991 her Mike and Bella story is amazing, and I can't wait for her to update. **


End file.
